1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flusher, particularly to one having a double valve consisting of a movable valve and a film valve, applicable to low electric energy or high water pressure condition, and subsequently saving electricity and also increasing momentary water volume to be flushed out, strengthening water force to get better cleaning effect for a urinal or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional flusher disclosed in a Taiwan Patent application of No. 82215238 includes a body, a movable valve, a fixing member, a power supplier, and an electromagnet combined together.
The body has a chamber, an inlet formed at a side for connecting an inlet tube, an outlet formed in a lower end for connecting an outlet tube, a separating plate sealing an upper side of the body, a post provided to pass through the center of the separating plate, and a housing covered on the upper side.
The movable valve is deposited in the chamber of the body, controlling a passageway between the inlet and the outlet.
The fixing member is fixed on the separating plate of the body, covered by the housing.
The power supplier is fixed in the interior of the housing, connected with electronic eyes fixed on the housing, and turning on and off the power supplier.
The electromagnet is fixed on the fixing member, receiving power from the power supplier, and its core is normally positioned to block a leak passageway in the upper end of the post so the upper portion of the movable valve cannot communicate with the leak chamber for exhausting water to leak pressure. But when the electromagnet is powered to generate magnetism, the core is moved up so the stored water in the leak chamber can flow out through the leak passageway and the center hole of the movable valve to leak pressure. Therefore, the movable valve is moved up by means of the water pressure difference caused in the upper and the lower portion, letting the inlet communicate with the outlet to flush water out into a urinal or the like.